


Ashen

by Kantegi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soul Mates AU, colorless world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantegi/pseuds/Kantegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Ladybug Soul Mates AU.</p><p>Adrien doubted this would ever happen to him, even if he truly wanted and wished for it.  It was just…impossible.  Nobody had ever loved Adrien outside of his modeling career.</p><p>That’s what he had thought, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashen

For Adrien Agreste, the entire world was ashen.

Shades of black, white, and gray obstructed every object around him. The walls were silver, buildings were milky, and his bedsheets were raven. Nothing had any sort of color to it. Never had the teenager even had the glimpse of what a color may seem like. 

He had never met anybody who had seen colors in all of their vibrancy; not even those who worked with him on his fashion magazine. No, colors were only granted to a certain faction of individuals.

Soul mates.

France was the country of love, and at its center was Paris, a bustling city of nearly 2 and a half million citizens. Yet, out of all those many people, it appeared no one had seen a color. Ever.

They were talked about in history books all the time. Reds. Oranges. Greens. Blues. There were infinite colors it seemed to any student who studied them in hopes one day they would meet their destined one and be happy for their rest of their life.

Adrien doubted this would ever happen to him, even if he truly wanted and wished for it. It was just…impossible. Nobody had ever loved Adrien outside of his modeling career.

That’s what he had thought, that is. 

What reason did he have to believe? Gabriel had kept him secluded inside the mansion nearly every day, only being able to talk to either Natalie or any servants inside. His father had sometimes tried to bring other girls into the house to see if Adrien would be interested in them, but nothing ever happened. His world was still decorated with the grays of doubt. It was starting to become an unbearable shade of absence.

Rumors flew that his father had once seen the vigorous palette of the real world when he met Adrien’s mother for the very first time. Sparks flew, as he once explained it to the young boy when his mother was still here. But ever since the disappearance of his wife, Gabriel was gray, in both terms of sight and mentally.

During one of the days that Gabriel kept the blonde inside the house, Adrien had done the unthinkable, one that was sure to make him grounded. With both hands firmly grasped on the window faced towards the exit, Adrien used all of his strength to propel himself forward and onto the ground. An amazing feat, if he did say so himself.

It didn’t matter to him where he would escape to. The park? The theatre that recently opened up down the street? There were so many places where he could potentially find a soul mate. All he ever wanted was to see the colors. Like a true artist.

Bright gray signs with white lights flashed in his eyes as he walked around the streets of Paris. The Eiffel tower, in all of its silvery glory, erected perfectly, seemed to mock him from his position. It was like the monument was telling him his soul mate would never be found.

Shaking his head, Adrien trekked on throughout Paris. He was far away from his mansion by now, but Natalie could catch up at any time she wanted. Adrien had a tracking locating system somewhere on his body at all times, though he was never sure of where it was.

As soon as the thought came around in his mind, he saw the car from around the block. They were coming for him, of course, so he did the first thing he could do- he ran into the nearest store without paying attention to what it was.

After swiftly closing the front door and assessing himself, he took the time to stare around the small business. By the smell of delicious croissants and pastries, he could infer that it was indeed a bakery. It was small spaced with many shelves of baked goods surrounding him, luring him towards the front counter. A bakery was just what he needed.

Adrien stared at the floor as he crossed the threshold towards the cash register, taking in all of its glory. His green eyes locked up from the tiled floor, staring a stranger directly in the face. Before he could apologize, it happened.

The flash. The dizzy feeling. And then…it all faded into some unfamiliar.

Grays were no longer lifeless. They were vibrant. They were extraordinary. Shocking. Wonderful. A sight he had never seen before. The gray walls from early were indescribable to him. This was just something he had never seen before! 

“Sir? Are…are you alright?” The girl from before lightly grabbed his arm, her own hand shaking desperately while she too tried to calm herself. By the look of it, Adrien could tell she too got the feeling.

Did this mean he found his…his soul mate? His forever lover? This random bakery girl was his one and only? He didn’t even know her!

“I think I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yeah. I just got a little shaken up.” She seemed to grow even more nervous as the two of them stared each other over and other, trying to process what was happening. “Did you…?”

“I did,” Adrien asked, already knowing the question she was going to ask. It was obvious the both of them experienced the same phenomenon. 

The black haired girl nodded, retreating behind the cash register and staring nervously at Adrien. “Well, w-welcome to the bakery. Is there anything I can get you?”

Adrien thought for a second before finally responding. “Do you have quiche? It’s one of my favorites.” His mother used to make the best quiche when they would bake together. It was Adrien’s favorite, but ever since modelling he was banned from consuming it.

“We do. I just made one about thirty minutes ago. How much would you like?”

“Just a slice, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay. One quiche, coming up!” she nervously said before grabbing a white napkin and reaching into the display case where all of the beautifully decorated goods seemed to be located. In the middle was a beautiful centerpiece, decorated by a skilled craftsman, with so many different designs and patterns. The colors made it all the more beautiful. 

But even with this miraculous piece of baked good, that didn’t mean that the other items around it were any less stunning. Even the small tea biscuits that were in the far corner looked so appetizing and inviting. If Adrien could, he would buy it all. 

His green eyes watched as the girl pulled out a rather large slice of quiche, its golden brown crust and creamy center making Adrien’s mouth just drool with anticipation. It resembled so much of his own mother’s cooking, his heart even started to sink with despair.

“Thank you,” he said to her as she handed the greasy pie into his hands, the only thing keeping his skin from contact with the baked good was a delicate napkin. “How much do I owe?” With his other hand, the one free of quiche, he reached behind him to grab at his wallet, which at the time before was black. What color was it now?

“Actually…it’s free of charge,” she stuttered quickly after, her face brightening into embarrassment and nervousness. This made Adrien laugh softly, her adorable face compelling him to turn red as well. 

“Thank you, my lady. May I ask of your name?” This was a bold move, Adrien knew, but he just needed to know who this girl was. His…soulmate. He would never get used to that idea.

“My name?” She seemed a bit taken back, her bright cerulean eyes fixated on Adrien, who was still separated by the shop counter. “It’s Marinette. And you?” 

“Adrien Agreste,” he said with a nervous smile. He about continued when Gorilla burst through the bakery doors, immediately grabbing Adrien around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulders.

“Ah, I’m sorry our meeting was so short, miss Mari!” 

He knew this wouldn’t be the last time he saw her.


End file.
